Don't Forget
by SkaterGirl246
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice find Edward, bleeding and confused, in the woods. He doesn't remember anything. Everyone decides to try and help him get his memory back, but he may be a little more 'royally' important then he thought!
1. Confused

Confused

**I have four stories going on now, but I'll try to update as much as I can! I hope you like it! It's a AH story. Oh and in this story the Cullen Crest belongs to a different family! So…it's not the Cullen Crest haha! Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

My head throbbed. My mind felt foggy and I couldn't think straight. I groaned and realized I was lying down. I felt grass was under me. I tried to open my eyes, but blackness was pushing down on my, trying to put me back into unconsciousness. A very big part of me wanted to give in, and make the pain go away, but I knew I needed to get up. My eyelids felt like they were glued together. I fought, and finally my eyes fluttered open.

It was light out. My eyes squinted against the light. I looked around and saw that I was in a forest…but I didn't remember how or why I was there. Panic flooded me as I tried to remember something, anything! Nothing, I couldn't even remember my own name.

I realized I was still lying down, and pushed myself off the ground. What the hell happened to me?! My whole body ached. I groaned in pain, and grabbed my ribs. I looked down, and saw I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, an ivory turtle neck sweater, a light beige, leather jacket and a black pair of shoes. I felt something on my wrist and pushed my sleeves up. On my wrist was a bracelet. It was merely a thick, black band, but it had this crest on it which looked like it was made out of silver. The crest had a hand above a lion, and three clover things below. My memory was tugging at something and I wished I knew what it was. It meant something, I knew it did! I just…couldn't remember what.

I checked my pockets to see if anything useful was there. Nothing. They were empty. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, trying to sum up even the littlest memory. Blank.

"Come on," I growled. Not even my name!? I could _at least _get that much. I knew it, I know I did. Ed something, that was it. What was the rest? Edmin… Edmond…

Eddie…Edward …wait that was it! Edward! I laughed at how bizarre this was, but my laughter soon stopped when I realized how bad this situation was. What if a serial killer took me or something? What if I was going to die soon and the last thing I did was give a happy dance because I remembered my name? I needed to get away from here. I sure didn't stumble here on my own. Whatever happened with…whoever they might come back to finish the job. But where would I go? The woods were dangerous. I couldn't just wander around by myself! As I was trying to decide weather to go left or right I heard footsteps approaching. Fear flooded in. What if it was the person! I was so screwed. I waited in fear for whoever it was to show themselves when a girl stepped out.

She had long wavy dark brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could stare into forever. She looked average height and had a slim body. She was beautiful. She gave a squeal of surprise when she saw me.

"Oh," she gasped and stepped back, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." A blush filled her cheeks. Her eyes scanned me before landing on my face. She gasped.

"Are you bleeding?" she asked.

Bleeding? Was I?

"Your head…" she whispered and pointed. My hand automatically went to my head. It was wet. I pulled it away and saw it was covered in blood.

Huh. No wonder my head hurt so badly.

"Wha…Wh-where am I?" I asked, confused. My throat was dry and hurt.

"You're in Forks" Nothing. "Washington?" Still nothing. "United States?" Oh! I knew where that was! But Forks? Never heard of it. Then again, I'd just spent thirty minutes trying to remember my name. What did I know?

I was about to say something else when two more girls stepped into the clearing. One was short and had short jet black hair which was spiked in every direction. She had blue eyes. The other girl looked like a model. She was tall with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She reminded me of some, but I couldn't remember who. Big surprise there.

"Sorry Bella. Rosalie tripped and demanded we didn't continue until- oh my god!" It was the little black haired girl who spoke, "What happened?"

"Er…I don't remember," I said sheepishly.

"You don't remember? Are you on drugs or something?" the blonde questioned.

"Rosalie!" The brown haired girl- Bella as she was called by the short one- said. I suddenly grew dizzy, and leaned against a tree to support myself. The girls noticed.

"Come one! Let's get him to my dad. He's home today," the black haired girl said. The other two nodded. Bella walked over, took my right arm and slung it over her shoulders. The blonde- Rosalie I think- did the same with my left. The black haired girl stood in front of me.

"I'm Alice," she announced, "the blond is Rosalie and our brunette here is Bella. My dad's a doctor so we're going to take you to him okay? It's not far, I promise." I nodded. Anywhere but here was good. I was still worried that person would come back. We started slowly moving towards the direction the girls had come from.

Alice was right. It wasn't far. It had been about five minutes before the trees started to clear out and a large white house came into view. I couldn't see any of the detail. My vision was blurring.

"Almost there," Bella panted.

"Jeeze, he's heavier then he looks," Rosalie complained.

"Not much farther," Alice encouraged.

They supported me up the porch steps. Alice held the door open and they led into what looked like the living room.

"CARLISLE!" Alice yelled as Bella and Rosalie got me settled on the couch. I rested my head against the arm or the chair. My eyes drifted shut. It was easier then staring into the blurry world in front of me.

"What is it Alice?" A voice called, sounding worried. I heard footsteps until they stopped near the couch.

"Oh!" The same voice said, "What happened?"

"We were going for a walk in the woods, and I went on ahead and I saw him standing in this little clearing looking confused," Bella explained.

"What's his name?" he man asked in a calm voice. Silence. I realized I hadn't told them my name.

"Er…we don't know," Bella said sheepishly.

"That's alright girls. Alice would you go get my kit? It looks like he might need stitches." I guess me head wound really _was _bad! I heard soft footsteps as Alice walked away. Cool, careful fingers were suddenly on my head, examining it, it seemed.

"What's your name son," the man asked me. The blackness was pushing down on me again except this time it was much stronger. I knew I would give in soon.

My eyes fluttered opened, and were met with deep, kind, blue ones. "Edward," I sighed, smiling at the fact that I'd been able to figure that much out about myself. Then I gave in to the blackness and the world went dark.

**I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	2. Can he Stay?

Can he Stay?

**Hey! Just to clear some things up Bella, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward and all only childs. Emmett and Alice and both adopted but brother and sister. Normal pairings!**

Bella's POV

Carlisle's report on Edward wasn't shocking,

He had a concussion. Carlisle said he was lucky not to have a fractured skull. He'd been given seven stitches in the head. There were also bruises and cuts on his arms, legs and chest. It looked like he'd been in a fight! That wasn't even the worst part. Carlisle had told us that with a blow to the head that hard it wasn't hard to believe that he had something else to. Amnesia.

Of course, this would explain why he was so confused, and seemed to forget what happened to him in the forest. We just didn't know how bad he had it yet. Amnesia ranged from different levels. Edward could just not remember what had happened to him, but he could also forget his whole life! Rosalie and Alice were leaning towards the more minor case, since he _did _remember his name. But if it _was _the extreme one…I wondered what would happen. It would be so horrible not to remember anything from your life.

Edward was sleeping now. With his face washed from the blood you could see his features now. He had a hard, square jaw and soft, full lips. High cheekbones and tousled, bronze colored hair. His eyes were closed now, but I remember their color back in the forest. Beautiful emerald green. He was gorgeous.

"He's kinda cute isn't he?" a voice said behind me and I jumped in shock. I turned around to see Alice

"Um, I guess," I blushed. She laughed.

"Oh Bella you don't have to lie to me. You know I'll see right through you!" she giggled. I smiled sheepishly.

"So what do you think happened to him?" I asked her, changing subjects. She shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe he's a drug lord who stole some money from his drug lord friends. Or maybe he's an undercover cop who found out a dirty secret! Oooo! Maybe he's a lost king from the land Tinselmania!"

"Tinselmania? Where's that?"

"I don't know. I'm not their king." We both burst into laughter.

"You almost had me on the other two but Tinselmania?!" We both burst into another roar of laughter.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, entering the room and taking a seat beside us.

"Alice thinks Edward's a lost king from Tinselmania," she stared at us like we were insane, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"You two are weird," she giggled.

"And you're our best friend so that makes you even weirder," Alice countered, laughing.

"Touché," Rosalie grinned, "so what's going to happen to Edward over here?" I shrugged, but Alice stayed silent.

"Alice?" I asked, wondering about this sudden mood shift.

"You know how I sometimes can sense things? You know, like know when stuff's gonna happen?" Alice asked. We nodded.

"You see something on him?" Rosalie pointed to Edward.

"Well…kind of…it's confusing, but I got a really good feeling about him. I think he should stay with us." We stared at her with wide eyes.

"Who do you mean when you say 'us'," Rosalie asked slowly.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and me," Alice replied.

"Ali," I started, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"What if he's actually dangerous? Like…I don't know, like a serial killer or something?"

"He's not!" Alice insisted.

"You don't know that," I pointed out. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Where else is he going to go?" she asked.

"We can call the police. Someone has to be missing him. They can help him," I soothed Alice. I knew my dad, the police chief, would be happy to help.

"I'm still going to talk to Carlisle and Esme about it." I sighed. But Rosalie spoke before me.

"What about Emmett?" she demanded. I knew Rosalie would worry about him. They had been dating for awhile now, and I knew it was serious.

"Well of course I'll see what he thinks to. Don't get all protective Rosie," she teased, "but in the end Carlisle and Esme will make the final decision."

"What do you think they'll say?" I wondered.

"Well, I think Esme won't mind. She likes helping people. Carlisle does to, but he'll be harder to convince. Emmett will be okay with it to, and you know it Rose!" Alice added when she saw Rosalie start to speak. Rosalie frowned, and tried a different approach.

"You can't just take in some random stranger Alice. Carlisle is going to see that."  
"I know it's really weird! I mean, normally I'd be all for going to the police or just sending him to the hospital, but I got a feeling guys! Like…I don't know how to explain it," she sighed, "I need you to trust me." We stared at her in silence.

"Okay," I said slowly and Alice brightened, "but it really is all going to depend on what he wants."

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind," Alice said happily, "he's probably so confused, any help that's offered he'll take."

"_If _Carlisle and Esme agree to this, I suppose I'll be okay to. But Bella and I are going to stick close. If he pops out a gun or something we'll be ready for him," Rosalie promised. Neither Alice nor I doubted that she wasn't lying. Nobody messed with Rosalie Hale.

"You might want to talk to Jasper too," Rose added.

"Of course," Alice agreed. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend of a year now, but from how in love they were you'd think they'd known each other all their life.

Edward groaned, and we turned to look at him. He had shifted positions, and must have hit a sore spot. I half expected him to wake up, but he sighed deeply, and his breathing evened out again. I suddenly noticed is wrist.

"Hey, look at that," I pointed to the bracelet. I was a thick black band, and had some sort of crest on it. It was silver, and had a lion in the middle. On top was a single hand and on the bottom three clovers. In the lions eyes were two clear diamonds. I wondered if they were real.

"It's nice," Rosalie said.

"It must mean something," Alice said confidently.

"Did you have another 'vision'," I asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I don't need one of those to see that this is important. All the symbols on it must mean something. Otherwise, why wouldn't he just carry a watch like normal people? I bet it's a family crest of something." She seemed pleased at her logic. She was probably right thought. This crest wasn't thrown together overnight.

"Do you think he's rich?" I asked. They looked at me in confusion, "the diamonds. They must be expensive."

"He must be modest then," Rosalie muttered, "If he was rich why wouldn't he wear something more flashy?"

"It was all stolen!" Alice cried, "The person who beat him up probably took everything, which is why he had no ID on him. They probably figured that this little thing wasn't important and let him keep it. Oh!" Alice suddenly cried.

"What?" I asked, while at the same time Rosalie said, "Did you see something?"

"Not a vision," Alice clarified, "but I think this crest could help us figure out who he is!"

"How?" I said, feeling completely lost.

"Think about it! If it's a family crest, only one family will have it right?"

"Oh yeah! Duh!" Rosalie said, laughing.

"But there's _tons _of families in the world. How are we supposed to find one? And we can't just go Google it," I said. Alice's face fell, and I suddenly felt bad, "but it's still a good idea. Maybe he'll remember something about it." Alice nodded, looking slightly more cheered.

"How's he doing?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Still asleep," I informed her. She nodded sadly.

"Poor boy," she whispered, "He looks like he can only be eighteen at the most." Carlisle nodded grimly.

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who he is. With medical records, license and dentist records it should be easy," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, what's going to happen to Edward when he wakes up?" Alice asked. Rosalie and I shared a knowing look. We knew where this was headed.

"Well I guess I'll call Charlie. He'll probably get some people checking out Missing Persons and I'm guessing he'll come over here to check Edward out. Then… well I guess I'll take him over to the hospital. He'll be safe there."

"What if there's another option," Alice said. Carlisle and Esme shot her a confused look.

"Can he stay here with us!?" Alice blurted. Shock washed over their faces.

"Alice, that's not a very good idea. We have no idea who he is or what happened to him and why," Carlisle said sternly.

"But he needs people to help him get his memory back!" Alice protested,

"Alice honey, I'd love for him to stay here as much as you. But we know nothing about him. It might not be safe," Esme said in her soft, kind voice.

"Please," Alice pleaded, "he has nowhere else to go. Bella, Rosalie and I will help him! And I know that Jasper and Emmett will too!" She looked at us for support and we both nodded.

"Alice…" Carlisle said, sounding torn.

"Please! I've got one of my good feelings! And I've never been wrong before!" It was true. Alice and her visions were always right.

"Maybe she's right dear. We could put him in the guest room. I'm sure he'd feel safer and more comfortable here then in the hospital," Esme said. Carlisle looked at her, and I knew this would be a tough decision for him. He really did want to help Edward any way possible, but he was torn by the safety of his family.

"Okay," Carlisle said finally and Alice squealed in delight, "but we still have to call the police and get them to start searching records." Alice nodded her head excitedly. Esme smiled warmly at her daughter, before going to get the phone. You would never be able to tell that both Emmett and Alice were adopted.

Edward groaned again and shifted.

"I think he's waking up," Alice whispered. Just then, Edward's eyes opened, and my own brown eyes gazed into the familiar emerald green ones.

**I know it's kind of weird that they would accept a total stranger into their home but just work with me here haha! And I also know the crest doesn't actually have rubies, but I wanted it to so there **** Tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
